Moving On
by KikiJuanita
Summary: A 3 part series that falls into the "So No One" verse - and delves more into that of the three couples within the story as they make the move away from the city to the suburbs.
1. Puck & Rachel

_A/N: So this is essentially a three part shot, that falls into the "So No One" verse; and sees how they all came to move out of New York to the suburbs._  
 _So therefore there will be one for each couple; Rachel & Puck, Mikki & Blaine, and Brittany & Sam._  
 _It just delves a little further into why they decided to move and also is a little more back story as well for them all, with some interesting things coming out as well, which you will see as the three parts unfold._

 _The first is Rachel & Puck, which makes sense because within the story they were the first to move._  
 _I should obviously make note of the obvious, and that is I don't own the characters you see here that are a part of Glee; however all those that aren't within the realms of the show are that of my own creation._

 _Anyway, without any further ramblings from me here in the first part of "Moving On"_

 _Love to you all,_  
 _KJ xxxxxx_

* * *

Puck & Rachel.

Like most weekends, ever since he was a baby; Puck had the weekend with Jayden, at what was now his and Rachel's apartment.

Puck who was sitting in what was Jayden's room, closed up the story book that he was reading to him when he saw that his son had fallen asleep. Quietly and gently standing from the bed, he made sure that the bed covers were over his son, and placed a light kiss to his forehead, placing the book on the floor near his bed also.

"Sweet dreams, buddy" he said, and flicked on the night light for Jayden, and then walked out of the room; leaving the door slightly ajar.

Walking into that of his and Rachel's room, where Elisabeth's bassinet was also currently; he saw Rachel slightly rocking it and singing their daughter to sleep.

"Hey" said Puck quietly, going over to Rachel and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hi" replied Rachel, quickly looking at him and giving a smile. "Jay asleep?"

"Yep, out like a light" said Puck, with a nod, and looked at Elisabeth in her bassinet. "Which is more then I can say for this little one"

Rachel looked at him and then at Elisabeth and laughed. "Yes, she's being a little diva tonight and not wanting to sleep"

"I think she gets that diva behaviour from her mom" said Puck with a laugh also.

Rachel nodded, as she looked at their daughter who was in turn looking at them both.

 _"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I've heard of, once in a lullaby"_ started Rachel, and Puck looked at his fiancée and smiled as she continued to sing.

 _"Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true"_

Puck quickly kissed Rachel on the cheek, and she looked at him with a smile.

 _"Someday I'll wish upon a star, and wake up where the clouds are far behind me"_

Puck smiled as he saw that Elisabeth was slowly starting to close her eyes, and joined with Rachel on the next part of the song.

 ** _"Where troubles melt like lemon drops, high above the chimney tops. That's where you'll find me"_**

Rachel turned to him and smiled at they both continued to sing, seeing that Elisabeth was finally starting to fall asleep.

 ** _"Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, why oh then why can't I?"_**

Rachel stopped singing and put her finger up to her lips, hushing quiet and Puck looked at her with a nod.

"Let's hope she stays asleep" said Puck in a whisper to Rachel, who looked at him with a nod.

They both watched their now sleeping daughter for a moment, and saw that she wasn't waking; and then both quietly walked out of their room, with Rachel grabbing the baby monitor so that she would be able to hear if Elisabeth woke.

"So I was thinking before" said Rachel as they both sat down on the sofa in the apartment, and Puck flicked on the television. "We're going to outgrow this place soon"

"Outgrow?" asked Puck, looking to her.

"Yes" replied Rachel, with a nod. "Eventually we're going to want Elisa to have a room of her own; and I know Jayden is only with us on the weekends, you can't expect him when here having to share with his little sister"

"We won't be wanting Elisa out of our room for quite some time yet though" said Puck.

"No of course not" replied Rachel, shaking her head. "But when she's ready, I would like to maybe have a room for her, one that is just hers"

"It's not going to be all pink like your room back in Ohio was?" asked Puck with a laugh.

"No, of course not" replied Rachel, with a laugh also. "My dad's did go a tad over board with decorating my room pink"

"Good, because all that pink; no offence, it was nauseating" said Puck, and Rachel laughed quickly kissing him.

"Could we maybe look at places?" asked Rachel. "We don't have to even decide now, I just think maybe looking and seeing what is out there"

"We can look, yeah" replied Puck, with a nod. "I'd do anything to make you happy, you know that"

"Noah" said Rachel, with a laugh. "I don't want you do this to make me happy, I want you to also do it because you want to as well. We've got to be in this together for a very long time"

"We are Rach" said Puck, quickly kissing her. "And I think it would be nice for Jayden and also Elisa when she is older, to have a backyard to play in. Not just a park that we would sometimes go to"

"That would be nice" said Rachel, with a nod. "Maybe with a play house out the back also"

"Yeah" replied Puck, with a nod also. "We can take a drive out around the suburbs tomorrow and see if there are any areas that we like, and see if there is anything available for sale"

"Sounds like a good idea" said Rachel, with a smile and then yawned.

"Did we want to maybe head to bed" said Puck, looking at his fiancée. "Since we probably will be busy tomorrow?"

"Yeah" replied Rachel, with a smile; and Puck turned off the television and the two of them headed to bed.

#P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R#

The next day, Puck and Rachel along with Jayden and Elisabeth; took a drive to the nearby outer suburbs of New York.  
They had driven around Pelham in the morning, and made note of some of the properties that were up for sale that they were interested in looking at contacting the realtors about, and after having lunch in a cafe also located in Pelham, that they found to not only have a great menu for that of adults but also for Jayden, who took delight in eating and making a huge mess with his cheeseburger and fries; they moved on to looking at the suburb that was located almost next to it, New Rochelle.

After making note also of a few houses in and around the area, they were maybe interested in having a look at further; they began to head home back to New York City.

"So we will give some of the realtors a call during the week, and see if we can come back down here next week and have a look at some of the houses" said Puck, as he drove.

"Yeah, I think that be good" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"Any you really liked that I should definitely try and make contact with a realtor about?" asked Puck, as he turned on to a street the navigation system indicated for him to.

"That second one we saw in Pelham" replied Rachel. "I really liked the look of that one, there was just something about it"

"Okay, yeah" replied Puck, with a nod. "That one was good, and it was close to that cafe as well"

"Yes Jayden, seemed to really like that cafe" said Rachel with a laugh and glanced to the backseat of the car, where both Elisabeth who was in her carrier seat and Jayden in his car seat; were both sound asleep.  
"And I think we've really tired them both out today" said Puck, with a laugh. "Which means we get a good sleep tonight also"

"I think I will sleep tonight as well" said Rachel, with a laugh and as Puck was driving she saw something of interest to her. "Noah, stop"

"What, Rach" said Noah, looking to her as he slowed the car, but didn't come to a complete stop. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong" replied Rachel, shaking her head. "Just there is a Costco there"

"Costco" said Puck, looking to his fiancée.

"Yes" replied Rachel, with a nod. "Can we go look"

"Rach, don't you have to be a member to go in?" asked Puck.

"Well yes" replied Rachel. "But they have things in bulk and getting nappies and wet wipes for Elisabeth like that, be so much better than just buying them in smaller quantities"

"Fine" replied Puck, with a sigh, as he turned back towards where the warehouse was located, and drove around for a park. "So you're going to sign up then?"

"Yes" replied Rachel, as Puck pulled into a parking space.

"Okay" said Puck. "I'll stay in the car with Jay and Elisa, since we probably shouldn't wake them"

Rachel looked at him and nodded. "I won't be too long, I'll just sign up and see if I can grab some nappies and wipes, and have a quick look around also"

"I'll be here, waiting patiently" said Puck, with a laugh.

Rachel looked at him with a smile, as she opened the car door and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Love you"

"Love you too" replied Puck, with a smile; and he then waited whilst Rachel headed into the Costco warehouse to sign up and then get what he hoped was only a few things, before they headed back to their apartment.

#P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R#

The next weekend, after making calls to the realtors that had the houses that they were interested in looking at; Rachel and Puck along with Jayden and Elisabeth headed back to Pelham.  
They were currently looking at the third house for the day, and it was that one upon first seeing the outside last weekend that Rachel was already very fond of.  
The house which was currently vacant, since the owners at the moment had to move away for work; was a spacious split level home with five bedrooms as well as three bathrooms, with a decent sized backyard as well.  
"I really like this place Noah" said Rachel looking to him and who had a hold of Elisabeth, whilst Jayden ran around the backyard obviously loving the size and space of it.  
"Yeah" replied Puck, looking to her. "Jay seems to love it as well"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, I can just see a playhouse and also maybe something like a swing set for him and also Elisabeth to play on"

"Same" replied Puck, with a nod and walked over to Jayden. "Hey buddy?"

Jayden looked at him and Puck picked up his son, walking back over to where Rachel was still with Elisabeth.

"So what you think of this place, bud?" asked Puck, looking at him. "Do you like it?"

Jayden looked at him and nodded. "Yeah"

"You really liked the blue bedroom inside didn't you?" asked Rachel, looking to the young boy.

"Mine" said Jayden, pointing towards the house.

Puck looked at Rachel and laughed, who gave him a smile.

"Well I think that's a tick of approval from him" said Puck.

"Yes" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"And what about you?" asked Puck, looking at Rachel with a smile.

"I really like it" replied Rachel. "In fact I was thinking that the yard is bigger enough to maybe have our wedding here, if we do get this place"

"You don't want to have it somewhere fancy?" asked Puck, looking at his fiancée.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I think I just want simple"

"Simple, wow" said Puck, with a laugh.

"What?" asked Rachel, with a laugh also.

"Nothing" replied Puck, with a smile. "I just always thought you'd want this huge wedding or something along those lines"

"I had the big spectacular wedding almost when I was about to marry Jesse" replied Rachel. "And really it was all about showing others and saying look at me"

"Isn't that what it's about though for women?" asked Puck. "After all I've been there twice before and to me that is what it seems to be for you"

"Maybe to some extent" replied Rachel. "But I just want to finally be able to say I will become your wife on that day, and I want to keep it simple"

Puck looked at her and smiled. "And I can't wait for that day"

"Me either" replied Rachel, quickly kissing him.

"Okay" said Puck. "I think I am going to go and make the realtor an offer"

"Really?" asked Rachel.

Puck looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I mean you like this place obviously"

"I do" replied Rachel.

"Right" said Puck, with a smile. "And I do as well, I can see us bringing up these two here; and maybe some time in the future also having another as well"

"Yeah" replied Rachel, with a smile of her own; and they headed to talk to the realtor who was still inside the house, to make an offer on the property.

#P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R#

A few weeks later on a Monday night, Rachel walked out into the living area of hers and Puck's apartment, and went and sat next to him on the sofa.

"Elisabeth is sound asleep" she said as she sat, and Puck placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Hmm, that's good. Let's see how long she keeps at it for tonight" replied Puck with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Rachel. "So nothing back from the bank yet?"

Puck shook his head. "Hopefully we should hear something back from them tomorrow"

"And then we have to tell the others that we're going to be moving" said Rachel.

"Yep, and I got a feeling it probably won't go down well. Especially with Mik" said Puck.

"Oh I don't think that will be the case. I think they will be happy that we're doing this" said Rachel.

"Sure, and it's for the right reasons that we are, because let's face it four of us when Jay is here in this apartment isn't going to work when Elisa gets older" said Puck.

"But you don't like being that far from Mikki" said Rachel.

Puck shook his head. "I know she and Blaine are married and all that now, and she's got him there all the time now. It's just that I promised Uncle Eric that I'd always be here"

"And he knows that you are there for her, always. I don't think Eric is going to be mad that you're moving a short distance away to start a new life with your fiancée and children" replied Rachel.

"I guess" replied Puck, with a nod.

"It's sweet that you are still concerned about Mikki, even though as you said she is married herself and also about to become a mom too" replied Rachel, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know that's totally amazing as well. So happy for the two of them, and I know that they are going to make the best parents too" said Puck, with a nod.

"They will" replied Rachel, with a smile. "Because let's face it, the two of them are probably two of the biggest kids we know"

Puck laughed. "Yeah that's for sure"

"And they are definitely going to have their hands full with two babies" said Rachel.

"Hmm, maybe we should have them baby sit Elisa one night, for practice" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Yes, and we could go out for dinner. Just the two of us" said Rachel.

"That would be nice" replied Puck.

Rachel nodded and kissed him. "We should ask them tomorrow"

"Okay, we will" replied Puck, with a smile and kissed her back, before the two of them then headed off to bed to get some much needed sleep.

#P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R#

After having secured the loan and made the final arrangements to buy the place that were wanting to purchase, they then had the daunting task of telling the others.

Not wanting to do it in a public setting, they decided to invite the other four over for what were still one of their usual weekly dinners, however they were now spread over that of two apartments, rather then what use to be that of when they were still living together at what use to be, Mikki and Rachel's.  
Sam and Brittany were the first to arrive, and whilst Rachel with help from Brittany was putting Elisabeth to sleep for the evening; Sam and Puck sat watching a football match that was on.  
"So these nights of the six of us getting together soon, are going to be on the outer soon" said Sam, with a laugh; as the two of them sat watching the game.

"Uhh, why do you say that?" asked Puck, looking to his friend.

"Well you and Rach have Elisabeth and also on weekends Jayden, and Mik and Blainers are going to have the twins soon" replied Sam. "It's just inevitable that these nights of us hanging out like we use to are going to come to an end"

"They mightn't be as regular, but we're all still going to hang out, dude" said Puck, as the door to the apartment opened and Mikki and Blaine walked in.

"Hey man, sorry we're a bit late" said Blaine.

"No it's fine" replied Puck, looking to him. "I'm not even going to assume as to what you two were doing"

"Talking to Cooper" said Mikki, looking at her cousin. "If you really must know"

"He wanted to know if he could buy the twins some stuff and wanted to know what we don't have yet" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"And you have more than enough" replied Puck, with a laugh also. "You're married to Mik, the shopping queen"

Blaine nodded and Mikki glared at him and Puck.

"When have you guys ever complained about the awesome birthday presents you've gotten?" she asked.

"Never" replied Blaine, with a smile and quickly kissing her.

"Yeah, I'll give you a list of what I am wanting for my next birthday" said Puck, and Mikki glared at her cousin.

"Right, just nothing too expensive" said Mikki. "Now where's the food, I'm hungry"

"Haven't ordered it yet" said Puck. "We were waiting to you got here, because who knows what weird things you are wanting at the moment"

"Spicy food" said Blaine. "It's always bloody spicy at the moment"

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "And if it's not spicy, I just drown it in Tabasco sauce"

"That's disgusting" said Sam.

"Hmm, it is I agree" said Blaine.

"Well I blame you and your twin spawn here" said Mikki, tapping her stomach.

"Hey not twin spawn" said Blaine, shaking his head.

Mikki rolled her eyes. "Fine the double M's then"

Blaine nodded and quickly kissed her, as Brittany and Rachel came out into the living area of the apartment.

"Oh hey you two are finally here" said Rachel.

"Yeah, sorry Cooper would not shut up and get off the phone" replied Blaine.

"That's fine" replied Rachel, with a smile and looked to Puck. "Did we want to get the menu for the takeout place?"

"Sure thing" replied Puck, standing from the sofa and going over to where they kept a folder of takeout menus for the ones that they would frequently order from, and went over to Mikki handing it to her. "I'll give it to you first, since most of us will just have out usual. But I'm guessing the hobbit twins are probably not wanting what you usually have"

"Hey" said Blaine, looking to his friend. "They won't be hobbits"

Puck looked at him and laughed. "Have you seen your height as well as Mik's?"

"He's right sweetie" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she looked at the menu. "They are destined to be short with us for parents"

"That's not true actually" said Brittany. "One of the girls in my dance class, she has really short parents, but she is like super tall; it's a throwback of genetics in some cases"

"That would be so funny if your kids ended up taller then you" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Yeah it would actually" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Okay, I know what I want" said Mikki. "Anyone else want a look?"

"Yeah, me" said Rachel. "I want to see if they have any other tofu dishes"

Mikki passed the takeout menu over to her, and then after the others had looked at made sure they were getting the food they wanted, and after ordering; waited for it to be delivered.

#P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R#

Later that evening, after they had finished with dinner; the six friends were still sitting around the apartment of Rachel and Puck, talking with one another.

"So there is actually another reason we asked you all over here tonight" said Puck, as they sat talking.

"Okay, don't tell us you and Rachel are pregnant again already" said Sam, with a laugh.

"No, Sam" said Rachel, shaking her head. "I only had Elisabeth three months ago, I am definitely not ready to be pregnant again yet"

"So if you're not pregnant then what?" asked Brittany.

"Rach and I, we kind of realized that when Elisa is a little older and needing her own room; that this place isn't going to be enough, especially since we have Jayden on the weekends" said Puck.

"You're moving then?" asked Blaine.

Puck looked at his best friend and nodded. "Yeah, we've been looking at places for a while now; and we found a great house in Pelham, and it's only about thirty minutes from New York, so it's not that far of a commute for me to work"

"So do you have a place or are you still looking?" asked Mikki, looking to her cousin.

"We have the place" replied Puck. "We were just waiting on the bank loan to be approved before we said anything"

"Wow, so you're actually moving then" said Blaine.

"Uh huh" replied Rachel, with a nod. "And you are always going to be welcome there all of you, no matter what"

"Thankfully Mik and Blainers have a car then" said Sam with a laugh. "So at least they will be able to drive us out there"

"Yeah, until the twins are born at least" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"So when are you moving then?" asked Brittany.

"Well the people that we have bought the house from, they have already left and were selling empty as one of them got work in another state, so they were gone a while ago" said Puck.

"Which means we can move in whenever we want" said Rachel. "And we were kind of thinking maybe we would this weekend"

"That soon" said Blaine.

"Yeah, we've spoken with the guy who owns this one; and he's happy with us to break the rental agreement, because he can get a new tenant for it pretty easily" said Puck.

"Well it's rather close to everything, so it will be very easy" said Mikki.

Puck looked at his cousin and nodded. "So we really don't need to be waiting on anything, and I think we both really want this move to happen sooner rather than later"

"That we do" said Rachel, with a nod.

"Well you know we will definitely help with you that" said Sam.

"Definitely" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"And Mik and I can help out Rachel with stuff as well" said Brittany, with a smile to her.

"Yes" said Blaine. "But Mik's not going to be doing any heavy lifting"

Mikki looked at her husband. "And why's that?"

"Because I don't want you putting any stress on our two in here" said Blaine, putting a hand to her stomach.

Mikki looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Yes, because lifting clothes is going to be stressful"

"I was actually talking about furniture and that" said Blaine.

"As if, I'd lift that" said Mikki, with a laugh. "That's what we have you guys for"

"Exactly" said Rachel, with a laugh also.

"Yes, you'll be flexing those muscles for us boys" said Brittany, with a laugh as well.

"And I'm sure if you asked them nicely enough, Seb and Hunter would help also" said Mikki.

"And also Dave probably as well" said Rachel. "I'm sure he'd love a day away from helping Kurt at the coffee shop"  
"Yeah, I might give them a call tomorrow" said Puck, with a nod.

"I can ask them" said Mikki. "I'll be at work tomorrow, so I can obviously talk with them then"

"That be great if you could" said Puck, looking to his cousin with a smile. "Thanks"

"No problem" replied Mikki, and the six of them sat around talking more, Puck and Rachel showing them pictures of the house that they were buying; before the other four left for their own apartments.

#P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R#

The next day, on his way home from work; Puck headed around to that of Mikki and Blaine's apartment. Not bothering to knock on the door, he opened the apartment door and headed in to the apartment where Mikki was sitting on the sofa typing away on her laptop.

"Hey cous" he said, as he closed the door and headed over to her.

"Oh hey" replied Mikki, looking up at him with a smile.

"I was just on the way home, and wanted to see if you had a chance to talk with the guys today?" he asked, as he sat in one of the armchairs in the apartment.

"Umm yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And they all said it's no problem helping out"

"Okay, great thanks" said Puck. "I'll send them through a text later on and see what times they can help out"

Mikki looked at him and nodded as she continued to type.

"What are you writing there?" asked Puck, with a laugh. "A story or something?"

"No" replied Mikki, shaking her head, and saving the work before shutting down the laptop lid. "Draft for an account at work, and my laptop is actually about to die on me, so need to be stopping"

Puck looked at her and nodded as she placed her laptop on to the coffee table.

"You're okay with me and Rachel moving, aren't you?" asked Puck.

"Of course I am" replied Mikki. "Why would you think I wouldn't be?"

"Just because ever since you have been in New York, we've never been that far away from each other" replied Puck.

Mikki looked at her cousin and laughed. "Yes, and I appreciate everything you have done for me. But we both need to be living our own lives now, I'm married with kids on the way, you're engaged with two kids already. We can't be near each other and looking out for one another forever"

"I know" replied Puck, with a nod. "I just promised your mom and dad, that I would always keep an eye out for you"

"I know you did" said Mikki, with a nod also. "And like I said I appreciate it"

"Well you know when I move, I am only ever a call away" said Puck.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Thanks"

"And maybe I have been a little protective of you in the past" said Puck. "But I just didn't want anything to happen to you"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Hmm, yes. Which is why all those years ago when that weird guy from across the hall moved out and that apartment became available; you made sure it was Blaine who got it and not me"

"I flipped the coin, Mik" said Puck. "Blaine won"

"No, I know you Noah" replied Mikki. "The coin was in my favour wasn't it"

Puck looked at her with a frown. "Damn, how did you know that?"

Mikki laughed. "I've known you my whole life, and I know when you are talking shit; and that night it was definitely shit"

"Okay look I did it for Blaine, okay" said Puck. "He and I had lived together since freshman year of college, and he needed his own place; it's what we talked about when we first got here, and he was wanting that. Just the cost of it at that time, it wasn't something he could afford"

"Hmm" replied Mikki, looking at him. "So it wasn't because you didn't want him and I living together?"

"It was partly the reason, yes" said Puck. "Because looking back now, I can see how you two were already so taken with one another; and I didn't want something starting between you two"

"Well you kind of didn't succeed on that one" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"No" replied Puck, with a laugh. "But you both bring out something in one another, and I don't think I could have asked for a better cousin in law"

"Well me either" said Mikki. "When Rachel finally does become my cousin in law that is"

"Yeah, never in a million years back in high school would I have ever thought I'd be marrying Rachel Berry and have a kid with her before getting married" replied Puck.

"Neither did I" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I thought Rachel's love would go forever unrequited"

"That and the fact that you didn't talk for years after high school graduation" said Puck.

"That also" replied Mikki, with a nod as the apartment door opened; and Blaine who had gotten groceries and some takeout dinner on the way home walked in.

"Hey you two" he said as he closed the door and then went over to the kitchen table placing the bags he had down on it.

"Hey sweetie" replied Mikki, standing from the sofa and going over to him, and quickly kissing him.

"Yeah, okay I don't need to be seeing this" said Puck, with a laugh and standing also from the chair he was in.

"Well I didn't know you'd be here when I got home, now did I" said Blaine with a laugh.

"No" replied Puck shaking his head. "I just came over to see if Mik had spoke with the guys about helping out over the weekend"

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow morning then at the coffee shop" said Blaine, looking to his best friend.

"Yeah, night guys" said Puck, heading over to the apartment door.

"Night" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And it's all cool what we talked about"

Puck looked at her and laughed. "Yeah, later cous"

Mikki smiled with nod, and then Puck left the apartment as Blaine started to put the items that were refrigerated away.

"What's all cool?" asked Blaine, looking at her as he put the milk and juice in to the fridge.

"He was just worried about not honouring his promise to my dad, since he and Rach are moving away" said Mikki.

"Promise?" asked Blaine, going and wrapping his arms around her waist and quickly kissing her on the cheek.

"Hmm" replied Mikki, with a nod. "He promised my parents years ago he would always look out for me here in New York"

"They both know you have me now, right?" asked Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yes they do" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "No, where's my food. I'm hungry"

Blaine looked at her and laughed, quickly kissing her again and then handed her the bag of Mexican takeout. "Here, and hopefully you're still wanting the spicy"

"Definitely" replied Mikki, with a laugh and the two of them headed over to the sofa and ate their dinner, whilst talking about how their lives were inevitably changing around them.

#P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R##P&R#

That weekend; Blaine, Mikki, Sam and Brittany along with Dave, Sebastian and Hunter; helped to move Rachel and Puck from their New York apartment to the house in Pelham.  
Kurt who wasn't able to leave the coffee shop that day, had made up some sandwiches which he had given Dave to take for the others to eat; and they were all seated out in the backyard, on a picnic rug that Rachel had placed down, eating.

"So that's all the big stuff you needed moved?" asked Sebastian, as he finished off one half of a sandwich and grabbed another one from the selection.

"Yeah, that's it" replied Puck with a nod.

"And you're right with getting all the other stuff sorted and that?" asked Dave.

"Should be fine" said Puck.

"Well you know we're all more than willing to help if you need some help getting the other stuff together" said Hunter, with a laugh.

"Thanks man" replied Puck, with a laugh also. "But I think Sam and Blaine need to prove their best friendship"

"And like helping you move wasn't proving it already" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"True" replied Puck, looking to him. "But I know Rach isn't going to be wanting Mik and Britts to go anytime soon, so you knuckleheads are going to be helping me"

"Sure, we'll get it all done in no time" said Sam, with a nod.

"So what time did the truck need to be back?" asked Sebastian, as he wiped his hands on a napkin.

"They said four, if we want to avoid being charged an extra day" replied Puck.

"Okay, well if it's easier for you and the three of us who have to head back soon into the city, we could drop it off for you" said Hunter, as he also pointed to Dave and Sebastian.

"You wouldn't mind doing that?" asked Puck.

"It's just a short distance from my place to the truck company, so it's really no problem" said Dave.

"Okay, that would be great, thanks. Let me just go and grab my wallet, so I can give you some cash to fill the gas tank up" said Puck, and stood to then head inside and into the house, where he had left his wallet.

The group of friends, then finished up eating lunch and once Sebastian, Hunter and Dave headed back to New York with the truck; the others finished helping Rachel and Puck complete their move into their newly purchased suburban home.

* * *

 _End Note: So that is the first part of "Moving On" - I hope you enjoyed it and please if you did, leave a review! Also don't forget to fave or follow this so you will know when the next two parts are up!  
The next one is already written ready to go, and that will be up shortly!_

 _Thanks for reading, and look forward to giving you the next part soon!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Blaine & Mikki

_A/N: So this is the next chapter of "Moving On" and this time focuses on Blaine & Mikki, and their decision to move away from the city to the suburbs. _

_Just quickly addressing something that was commented in reviews, was there any need in the last chapter for the Blaine/Mikki stuff; well as the one who is writing it, I felt that there was, and for me it showed the importance of the relationships that they all have with one another to each other.  
As you will see in this one, there is also more or less the same in regards to that, and how highly they value you each other; and I am also actually expanding the story beyond that of the original verse, with there being moments where you think, so that is how that happened or that is why that happened._

 _Anyway, here is the next chapter of Moving On._

 _Love, KJ xxxx_

* * *

Blaine & Mikki.

After having met up at the coffee shop, when Blaine had finished work; Mikki and Blaine were now walking up the stairs of their apartment block, each at one side of the stroller carrying it up the six flights of stairs to their place, whilst Mason who wasn't in the best of moods since both he and Madison had their three month old check up and also needles, cried.

"I swear this place really needs to invest in an elevator" said Blaine, as they got to their floor and he put down the side of the stroller he had and grabbed his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door.

"I've often said that as well" replied Mikki, with a nod as Blaine opened the door and she pushed the stroller inside. "When I have had to take both Mas and Madi upstairs, open the door, put them in their carriers and then run back downstairs and lug that stroller up six flights of stairs on my own"

Blaine laughed as he closed the door. "Do you think if we ask Ken, he'd consider putting in an elevator then"

"I don't think there is really any space for it in the building, sweetie" said Mikki, with a laugh as she grabbed Mason out of the stroller and also grabbed his pacifier from it as well which he had at one point lost, before placing it back in his mouth; which for the time being stopped his cries and she looked at him. "I know you and your sister want a bottle, it's coming soon I promise"

"Well guess we should think of the multiple trips up and down the stairs, as a good work out then" said Blaine, as he took Madison out of the stroller also.

"Yes" replied Mikki as she walked into the kitchen area of the apartment and put the oven on with the lasagne already in there that she had made earlier in the day. "It's proven that with me being able to at least get back into size eight clothes, three months after being a fat whale"

"You weren't a fat whale, Mik" said Blaine, looking at her. "You were still gorgeous, because you were carrying my two beautiful babies"

Mikki looked to him and laughed as she went over to the fridge and grabbed out to bottles of formula that she had also made earlier in the day. "Yeah, smooth Casanova"

"Uh huh" said Blaine, with a laugh as Mikki placed the two bottles in the baby bottle warmer, and setting the timer for two minutes on a low heat.

"I know just what to say to keep mummy, happy" he continued, as he looked at Madison who was content in his arms. "Isn't that right my sweet little prinsesa"

"Yes, that you do" said Mikki, with a smile and walked over to him. "Take Mas, for me as well please, whilst I go to the bathroom"

"Sure" replied Blaine, with a nod, as Mikki passed Mason over to Blaine, placing him in the arm that wasn't taken up by Madison; a trick they had both quickly learned when the twins were born.

Mikki quickly placed a kiss to Madison's head and then headed to the bathroom, and Blaine went over to the sofa, gently sitting down whilst still holding the twins.

"That's better isn't it" said Blaine, looking to them both. "Much more comfortable" he continued, as Mason spat out his pacifier again and started to cry.

"It's okay, little man" said Blaine, looking to him, trying to grab the pacifier so Mason could have it again, but it was a little out of his grasp since he was also holding Madison. "Momma's got the bottles warming up, won't be long"

Madison who up until this point had been quiet, decided to take a cue from her twin brother and started crying also. "Oh sweetheart" said Blaine, looking at his now crying daughter. "I know you're hungry too"

"I would have fed them sooner" said Mikki, as she came out of the bathroom. "But their doctor said to wait for a bit, so that it didn't do anything to counteract with their injections"

"Yeah, I know" replied Blaine, as the timer for the bottle warmer went off. "I don't think you'd purposely starve our children"

"Of course I wouldn't" said Mikki, as she got the two bottles out of the warmer and then went over to the sofa and sat next to Blaine, placing them on the sofa next to her before taking Madison from him; and then handing him a bottle for Mason and then grabbing the one for Madison.

Both Madison and Mason quickly took to drinking the formula, and Mikki sighed. "Hmm it's quiet"

Blaine looked at her and laughed. "Yeah, but we both know that's not going to last"

"No" replied Mikki, shaking her head and then placed it upon Blaine's shoulder. "Tired"

"Just imagine what it will be like when we have another baby" said Blaine, with a laugh and Mikki moved her head from his shoulder and looked at him.

"That is not happening buddy" said Mikki, shaking her head. "Not for a very long time"

"Mads and Mas are three months now" said Blaine, looking to her also. "So if you got pregnant say in the next few months, they'd be over a year old when our next one was born"

"Not happening Blay" said Mikki.

"Why not?" asked Blaine. "We want more kids right, we both said that we do"

"Yes, but not until these guys are at least two" said Mikki. "I won't be able to get three of them up the stairs all at once, when you're at work, if I have to carry them all up"

"So why don't we move then?" asked Blaine.

"Move, as in live somewhere else?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod. "We certainly will outgrow this place when Mads and Mas are both older, and when we do have another baby, then it definitely will be too small here"

"It would be nice not having to walk up and down the stairs every single day" said Mikki. "I know it's a good work out as you said, but it's also really tiring me out"

Blaine laughed. "And looking after these two is workout enough"

"Oh that it is" replied Mikki with a laugh also.

"So, you think we should then?" asked Blaine.

"Look for another place" said Mikki. "An actual house, yeah I do"

"Okay, well I will look online after dinner" said Blaine.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, as Madison finished off her bottle and Mikki placed her daughter up to her shoulder, patting her back to burp her. "I'll put Mads to bed, and then get started on the salad for dinner"

"Sure, sweetie" replied Blaine as Mikki walked into the twins room to put Madison down to sleep, and he looked at Mason; who he hadn't noticed had fallen asleep whilst drinking his bottle.

Blaine laughed as he gently took the bottle teat from that of Mason's mouth and placed it on the table, and stood up. "Come on my tired little man"

He then headed to that of the twin's room, to put Mason down for sleep also; before he and Mikki had dinner and later on looked at what possible new house options there were for them, before they both also headed to bed.

#M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B#

It had been near a week, since Mikki and Blaine had decided to maybe start looking for a new place to live, but as yet hadn't really come to find an area where they would want to be calling home.

"You should have a look at places around where Noah and I are" said Rachel, as she sat on the sofa in the coffee shop with Elisabeth in her arms, who was drinking from her bottle.

"Yeah, that would be good, and then our babies can see each other all the time" replied Mikki, with a nod, and looked down at Mason who was asleep peacefully in her arms.

"And it's not like it's a long drive for me to work if we were to move out there" said Blaine, who had Madison in his arms.

"We can have a look online again when we get home" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah see if there is anything out Puck and Rach's way"

"And Rach and I can keep an eye out if we see any places and let you know also" said Puck.

"That would be good, thanks" said Blaine.

"No, I don't like this" said Sam, shaking his head.

The others looked at him.

"Don't like what, man?" asked Blaine.

"You guys moving away, because then there will be strange new people in your place and I won't have anyone to hang out with" said Sam.

"What about Ryder, he's living with you now. And even though he is my brother, and I got to say things like he is an annoying pain, he can be pretty cool" replied Mikki, about her brother who currently was off playing a game of basketball with Hunter and Sebastian, and who he had become good friends with.

"Yeah, but how long will that be for, he's not going to most likely be my roommate forever" said Sam.

"You know you are always welcome to come and hang out with me" said Brittany, giving her boyfriend a smile.

"Yeah, but it's not the same. I can't play games with you or watch sports" said Sam, with a pout.

"No, but there are definitely other things we can do" replied Brittany, and winked at him.

"Brittany, there are children present here" said Rachel, scolding her friend.

"What, it's not like they are never not going to hear either of you lot going at it from time to time" said Brittany, with a smile looking at Rachel and Puck, and also at Blaine and Mikki.

"Okay, not even thinking about that at the moment" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, who would have thought you had a kid, or in my case two; and all of sudden no more sex" said Blaine.

"Tell me about it, I've practically got to beg for it and always get met with the reply 'not tonight'" said Puck, with a laugh.

"We are not discussing our sex lives here" said Rachel.

"Exactly" replied Mikki, in agreement with her friend.

"Never would have thought I would see the time Mikki goes quiet on that subject" said Brittany, with a laugh.

Mikki looked to her friend and laughed.

"And Sam, just because we're thinking of moving. Doesn't mean that we still won't get to hang out and that. You are always going to be more than welcome anywhere I live" said Blaine, looking over to his friend.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same" said Sam.

"True, but it will be better. Because maybe I can finally get a proper gaming system setup going with an even bigger television" said Blaine.

Sam looked at him and smiled. "That be cool, massive screen for gaming"

"Yep, might even start trying to get some of the old consoles so can go totally retro" said Blaine, with a nod.

"If you think you're going to be wasting our money on that, you definitely are deluded" said Mikki, looking at her husband.

"Well see that is why I have you, because I'm sure you know how to find the best deals to get me that" said Blaine.

Mikki just looked at him, with raised eyebrows.

"Think about what they could be worth in years to come" said Blaine.

"Oh I know what old consoles go for, I have seen how much people are forking out for the old Nintendo systems" replied Mikki.

"How much are we talking here, because I still have my old one back in Ohio" said Puck.

Mikki looked over to her cousin. "Anywhere upwards of a hundred depending on the condition"

"Awesome" replied Puck with a nod.

"Hmm awesome for the seller, yeah. But not those wanting to buy them, because the price has been driven up by idiots who insist on collecting every single console, and in some cases every single colour and special edition of one, and just having them sit there doing nothing; making it harder for those who just want one for playing virtually impossible to obtain at a reasonable price" replied Mikki.

"So I'm not going to get one am I?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "What do you think?"

"That I love you" said Blaine, with a smile and quickly kissed her.

"Hmm, yeah" replied Mikki, with a quick smile of her own.

"You ever wonder what our lives would have been if we hadn't met one another?" asked Sam.

"Huh?" asked Blaine.

"Well just that, you know. If you had maybe chosen to go about life differently, I wonder where we would all be" said Sam.

"You do realise that Mik and I would still know one another" said Puck.

"Well that's a given" said Mikki.

"And we'd probably still would have met in high school" said Rachel.

"And me and Puck in college, maybe" said Blaine.

"Yeah, but I get where Sam is going with it, and it's an interesting concept to think about. And wonder how our lives could have been different from the way they have turned out" said Mikki.

"I could have actually married Jesse" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Oh that would have been bad" said Brittany with a laugh.

"I can only imagine" said Rachel.

"So how you think they would have been?" asked Sam, as they all started to discuss how different their lives could have possibly been if they had met one another in somewhat different circumstances.

#M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B#

Over the next couple of weeks, Mikki and Blaine slowly began to look at houses in and around Pelham that they could possibly see themselves maybe living in.  
They had just finished looking at one property, one Saturday afternoon that was actually in close proximity to that of Rachel and Puck's house, and were discussing if whether or not that was the place for them; as they headed over to their friends place.

"I did actually like the size of the bedrooms in that place" said Mikki, as Blaine drove. "They were a better size then some of the places we've looked at"

"Yeah" replied Blaine. "And it wouldn't be all that far of a walk to the train station either, if I was to catch that in the morning to work so you could have the car"

"I wouldn't expect you to walk sweetie" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I'd at least drive you there"

"Ohh, aren't you sweet" said Blaine, with a laugh also. "Willingly getting out of bed early to drive me to work"

"Hmm, well I do kind of love you" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"Yeah, and me you" said Blaine, giving her a quick smile. "So do you think we should maybe put an offer in on that house then?"

"I do" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I really did like it"

"Yeah same" replied Blaine, as he pulled into the driveway of Puck and Rachel's place and turned off the ignition.

"So I'll give the realtor a call, and tell them we'd like to make an offer" said Blaine, as they both got out of the car; and each got a twin out of the back.

"And we're sure the loan will have no problems getting approved" said Mikki, as she got Mason from the back of the car and then closed the door.

"No" replied Blaine, shaking his head as he got Madison out. "My parents already said that they are more than happy to go guarantor on the loan, so it shouldn't be any problem"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a nod as Blaine also shut up his car door and the two of them walked up to the front door of the Puckerman residents.

"Let's not confirm anything with Rach and Puck yet, about actually making an offer on this place" said Mikki as she rang the doorbell.

"Hmm, definitely don't want to be getting Rach's hopes up with the idea of you being closer to her again" said Blaine.

"Rachel" said Mikki with a laugh. "I was talking about my still over protective cousin, who messages me every few days to make sure everything is alright"

Blaine laughed also, as the door opened and Puck was on the other side.

"Hey you guys" he said, when he saw the two of them. "What brings you over out of the city"

"We were just looking at a possible house" said Mikki.

"Cool" said Puck, as he held the door open to let the two of them inside. "How far away was it from here?"

"Not far" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "But we're still considering if it's a place we actually like, as there has been a few that we've seen that we have thought that about"

"Well it would be great to have you both close by again" said Puck, as they walked into the living area of the Puckerman resident; where Jayden was sitting on the sofa watching a show on TV. "Did you guys, want something to drink?"

"Juice would be great" said Mikki, looking to her cousin with a smile.

"Yeah same here" said Blaine, with a nod.

"Sure, take a seat guys" said Puck, and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey Jay" said Mikki as she sat on the sofa next to him. "What we watching here?"

"Dogs" said Jayden, pointing to the television.

"Hmm, I see that" said Mikki, with a laugh and looked over to Blaine who had sat down in one of the armchairs in the living room.

"Don't ask me what it is" he replied with a laugh. "I have no idea what kid's tv shows are now, we haven't got that to wonderful stage of being inundated with them yet"

"No" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "But I'm sure soon enough we'll know all of them"

"Oh that you will" said Puck, as he came back into the living room with the drinks for the two of them. "This here is Paw Patrol"

"Okay, Paw Patrol" said Mikki, taking the glass from Puck.

"Yeah" replied Puck, as he passed over the glass to Blaine.

"Thanks man" said Blaine, taking it from him.

"No probs" said Puck as he sat back down next to Jayden as well. "So this show is basically about a couple of dogs, one who is a police officer, the other a firefighter, then there is also a pilot and also a couple of other ones I can't remember what they do or are"

"I'm impressed that you remember that much" said Miki, with a laugh.

"Oh, see I think that's because he secretly likes it" said Blaine, with a laugh also. "He's just not wanting to let on that he does"

Puck looked over to his best friend and glared at him.

"I only watch it because Jay loves it" said Puck. "And if I had my way we'd be watching some cool like Avengers or that. But according to Rachel that's too violent for him at this age"

"Oh please" replied Mikki as she drank some of the juice. "It's not that violent"

"So you'd be perfectly okay showing it to your two when they are Jay's age" said Puck, looking to his cousin.

"I would, as long as it doesn't give them bad dreams; and they know that what they see isn't real, then I'd be okay with it" replied Mikki.

"Well maybe you can talk to Rachel then" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Who can talk to Rachel, about what?" she asked as she walked into the living room, and saw that Blaine and Mikki were there. "Oh hey guys"

"Hey Rach" replied Mikki, with a smile to her best friend who went and sat in the other arm chair.

"I didn't realise you two had come over" she said as she put the baby monitor on the arm of the chair. "I was upstairs putting Elisa down for a sleep"

"We were in the area" replied Blaine. "Looking at a place nearby"

"Ohh, is that the one I sent you the link for?" asked Rachel. "Siwanoy Place"

"Yeah it was actually" said Mikki with a nod.

"Was it nice inside?" asked Rachel, looking at her best friend. "Because from the outside it looked like it would be"

"It was" said Blaine. "So there are a few we have to decide over now, as to which one maybe if any of them we'd make an offer on"

"We're still looking, and will know when we've seen the right house" said Mikki. "The one that you just know from the moment you walk inside and feels like home"

"Yeah" replied Rachel with a nod. "This is what this place felt like the first time we saw it, just felt like home"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki.

"So what were the three of you talking about when I walked in?" asked Rachel. "You said something Noah, about talking to me about something"

"Oh, we were talking about superhero movies" replied Puck, looking to his fiancee. "And Mik said she be cool showing the twins them, when they are Jay's age"

"Really?" asked Rachel, looking over to her best friend. "You're okay with that and the level of violence that in them"

"Rach" said Mikki, with a laugh. "My dad was showing me Star Wars when I was like four years old"

"And they didn't scare you?" asked Rachel.

Mikki shook her head. "Nope, all I remembered back then was that they had really cool robots"

"Hmm" replied Rachel. "I still don't know"

"Well watching those movies didn't do me any harm" said Mikki. "I am completely normal"

"I wouldn't say you're normal, Mik" said Blaine, with a laugh.

Mikki looked at him. "You're right, I did marry you. So clearly there is something not normal about me"

"Oh man" said Puck, with a laugh. "You walked straight into that one"

"Yeah" replied Rachel with a laugh as well.

"I hate you all" said Blaine, but couldn't help but crack a smile as well.

"So did you two want to stay for dinner?" asked Rachel. "I'm doing a pot roast and there is always heaps leftover"

"I guess we could" said Mikki, looking to her best friend. "As long as it's no trouble"

"Of course not" replied Rachel shaking her head.

"I'll get the stroller out of the car later, so Mads and Mas can have a sleep in that" said Blaine, as Mikki looked at him and nodded.

"Well thank you Rachel" said Mikki. "We'd love to stay for dinner"

"Great" replied Rachel, and the four friends continued to sit around that of the Puckerman residents and talk some more, about what else was going on in their lives.

#M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B#

A few weeks later, Mikki was sitting on the sofa, looking at some of the stuff she was maybe thinking of buying from eBay, whilst Madison and Mason slept in the bedroom; when Blaine came in the door of the apartment.

"Hey sweetie" he said, as he entered and went over to the kitchen table and put down the takeout that he had picked up on the way home; before taking off his jacket and placing it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

"Hi yourself" said Mikki, turning to him with a smile; as Blaine came over with their dinner.

"What you doing?" asked Blaine, as he placed the takeout on the coffee table and sat next to her, and kissed her and also looked at the laptop screen. "eBay again"

"Hmm yeah" replied Mikki, kissing him back. "It's so much cheaper getting them like this rather then actually going out and buying all new stuff, with them growing all the time"

"Okay well, just don't spend too much" said Blaine. "We're going to be having to pay a mortgage soon"

Mikki looked at her husband. "Did they call you, the bank?"

"Yep" replied Blaine, with a nod. "And the loan it's been approved"

"Really?" asked Mikki, shutting up her laptop and placing it on the coffee table.

"Uh huh" replied Blaine, pulling Mikki in towards himself and hugging her as well as kissing her also.

"So we've got the house then" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, when I got off the phone to them, I rang the realtor and said it was all approved; and we know that the owners at the moment already accepted our offer, so it's done. The house is ours"

"Why didn't you call me, and let me know then" said Mikki.

"Because I wanted to do this when I told you" said Blaine, and kissed her.

Mikki laughed as she kissed him back. "That is kind a nice way to be told, yeah"

"Uh huh" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"So when do we move?" asked Mikki. "Can we do it like this weekend?"

Blaine looked at his wife and laughed. "Unfortunately not this weekend, sweetie"

"Okay, so when?" asked Mikki.

"Well the people living there now have to move out first" said Blaine. "And they were waiting on the sale before they committed to buying a new place"

"So a few weeks then" said Mikki.

"Few months" replied Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and pouted; and Blaine laughed and kissed her.

"The place is ours though" he said. "So we will have the keys soon to it"

"Hmm, but for the time being I still have to walk up and down the stairs everyday here" said Mikki.

"You do realise we're going to have stairs in our house, don't you" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yes, but that's up stairs for like bedrooms and bathrooms" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "Not six flights of them to actually get home"

Blaine laughed and quickly kissed her. "I'll give the realtor a call tomorrow, and try and get an exact date we can move in"

"That be good" said Mikki, with a nod. "Now give me food"

"Give me food please, my husband who I love so much" said Blaine, with a laugh as he grabbed the bag off the coffee table.

"No, I'm not saying that" said Mikki, with a smile. "I just want my food"

"Honey Chicken" said Blaine, getting a takeout container out of the bag and passing it to Mikki.

"Thank you husband, whom I love so much" said Mikki, with a laugh as Blaine also handed her chopsticks.

Blaine looked at her and laughed. "You're welcome wife, who I love so much"

The two of them laughed and then ate the takeout, whilst discussing what and when they would need to be doing before they moved out of their New York apartment.

#M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B#

The day before the exodus of the Anderson's from their New York apartment, and the hand over to that of the new tenant, the six friends along with Ryder also; were sitting the coffee shop.

"So you move this weekend" said Ryder, looking to his sister and brother in law.

Blaine nodded as her held Mason, feeding him from a bottle.

"And then next weekend, Sam moves out and goes to Brittany's to live, leaving me the apartment" said Ryder.

"That's right" said Sam.

"And you know anytime you need any help making the rent, you just have to ask okay" said Mikki.

"I know" replied Ryder, with a nod. "But see I think my work pays well enough because I do have some awesome bosses"

The others laughed, as the door opened and Kitty along with her boyfriend, Clint walked in.

"Did we miss the joke or something?" asked Kitty.

"Not really, no" replied Puck.

"Ry, was just saying that Mik was the better sister that's all" said Blaine, with a laugh.

Kitty looked at her brother. "Really now"

"I said nothing of the sort" replied Ryder. "I said I have awesome bosses at work"

"Yes, that is what you said" said Mikki. "And who, correct me if I am wrong here, is one of your bosses?"

"Fine" replied Ryder, with a sigh. "But you're twisting what I mean for your own evil ways"

Mikki nodded as she took Madison out of stroller, as she started fussing and Kurt came over to them.

"Kitty, Clint" he said. "Can I get you a coffee?"

"My usual" said Kitty.

Kurt nodded and looked to Clint. "Clint?"

"Umm just a straight black, one sugar please" he replied.

"Sure, coming up" said Kurt and headed back to the counter.

"So what time do we have to be around at the apartment tomorrow?" asked Kitty, looking to Mikki and Blaine.

"We've got the moving truck hired from ten in the morning, so anytime around then will be good" replied Blaine.

"And with all of us helping you move out, we should have your stuff out and in Pelham in no time" said Clint.

Mikki looked at her younger sister's boyfriend, whom they had all met in the last few months, when Kitty had finally managed to secure a job at a local high school in New York as a counsellor. Something which she had been hoping to come about for a while, since it meant that she was closer to not only her brother and sister, but that of her young niece and nephew.

"I do want to point out how unfair this is though" said Kitty.

"Unfair how?" asked Mikki.

"Well we're helping you move, all of us" said Kitty. "And yet when Clint and I move into what is going to be our apartment, where are you and Blaine going to be sis?"

"At our new home, trying to get that organised" replied Mikki.

"And as for help getting your stuff in, you have me, Sam, Brittany" said Ryder.

"With not as nearly as much stuff that Blaine and I have to move out, that you are moving in" said Mikki.

Kitty looked at her.

"But I do promise you that I will be around to help you do whatever you need help with after everything is moved in" said Mikki.

"I'm holding you to that" said Kitty, as Kurt came over with the coffees for Kitty and Clint.

"And if you need any extra help Kitty, I'm sure Dave will also be willing to lend his muscle" said Kurt.

"Thanks Kurt" she replied, as she took a sip of the coffee.

Kurt nodded and looked to Mikki and Blaine. "I'm going to miss your guys around here"

"Oh don't worry Kurt, I'll still come and get coffee in the morning on my way to Julliard" said Blaine.

"Same here" said Mikki. "Well when I return to work that is, but you will see me still. I'll be in the city often I am sure"

"You're just saying that. You and Rachel are going to find another coffee place out in Pelham and forget all about me"

"Kurt, we could never do that" said Rachel. "Especially since you know our orders so well, and quite frankly make the best coffee"

"Exactly" said Mikki, standing up from the sofa. "I'm just going to go and change Madi"

"Then we should head home" said Blaine. "We've still got some packing to do"

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "Yeah okay" she replied, and headed to the bathrooms to change her daughter.

"Did you guys need a hand packing?" asked Puck.

"It wouldn't hurt to have more help that's for sure" said Blaine, looking at his best friend.

"Yeah, we can all pitch in and help" said Sam.

"And then order a pizza, and have one last final pizza night with it being Mikki and Blaine's apartment" said Brittany.

"Sounds like a good plan" replied Blaine, and they waited for Mikki to return with Madison; before they all headed back to what for one final night was the Anderson apartment.

#M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B##M&B#

The next day, after having the others help move them to Pelham; and then having them stay for a takeout Chinese dinner, after they all quickly returned to that of the apartment to make sure they had gotten everything and also giving Kitty and Clint they keys to it; Mikki and Blaine were finally able to sit down in that of their new home.

"So we'll finish getting everything set up tomorrow then" said Blaine, as the two of them sat on the sofa. "I'm totally exhausted"

"Hmm, me too" replied Mikki, and moved closer to that of Blaine; and he put his arms around her, quickly kissing her on the top of the head. "And Ry said he'd come over again tomorrow to give us a hand with getting some more stuff unpacked as well"

"Yeah, I know" said Blaine. "And I can't believe how quiet is here, gotten so use to there being the sounds of the city around"

"Hmm" replied Mikki.

"Are you sleeping, sweetie?" asked Blaine, with a laugh.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki. "Me sleepy"

"Well, I think we should probably go to bed then" said Blaine.

"Yeah okay" replied Mikki, with a slight nod. "Sleep is good"

"I agree" said Blaine; and the two of them headed upstairs to their bedroom, to spend the first night in their new house.

* * *

 _End Note: So that is how Blaine and Mikki got to their decision to move to the suburbs. The next one with Brittany and Sam should be up soon, just finishing the last of it off at the moment, so it hopefully won't be too much longer until that posts._

 _Thanks for reading,  
love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo _


	3. Sam & Brittany

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and comments on the last two chapters - this is the final one for the little 3 shot, and sees Brittany and Sam moving._  
 _Just quickly in regards to a guest review comment - I am quite aware of the stipulations on the real estate world (I actually do work in it here in Australia); and I didn't actually say that Blaine or Mikki wasn't knowing when they could move. Mikki was excited about the fact that they were able to get the house, that she wanted to move in straight way; however Blaine is more knowing that they do have to wait until the period of time granted for the exodus of the previous owners is made, and this time can be anywhere from 30-90 days, but also if needed with arrangement can be extended to a longer period of time if consultation happens between the two parties involved; the purchaser and the vendor; and within that time they can maybe arrange monetary gains on the property to be paid._

 _Anyway, here is the last chapter of this shot; you all know what to do at the end!  
Love to all,  
KJ xxxxx_

* * *

Brittany & Sam

When Brittany and Sam, had married over a year and a half ago, they knew that one day there would eventually come a time where they would have to consider moving out of their apartment; and like that of their two sets of best friends find a house in the suburbs.

Brittany, who had returned to work; three months after their daughter Alannah was born, walked into the apartment that she and Sam lived in after work.

Sam, who would still work nights bartending; was sitting on the sofa playing a video game with a headset on, clearly having a mission with one of the other guys; and he turned to Brittany and smiled.

"Britts, just got home" said Sam, to whoever he was playing against; as the blonde woman went through to the kitchen area of their apartment and placed down the bags of shopping she had.

"Sure Ry" continued Sam. "We'll talk later" and he disconnected the game, and took off the headphones going over to where Brittany was and wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Hey hot stuff" said Brittany, with a laugh and also kissed him.

"Hmm, hey yourself" replied Sam.

"So you were playing online with Ryder" said Brittany, as she took Sam's arms away from around her waist and started to put the groceries away.

"Yeah, we'd only just started though" replied Sam. "I put Ally down for a sleep like twenty minutes ago and she went out like a light"

"Well hopefully she'll be like that tonight as well" said Brittany as she placed the cereal in the cupboard. "The past couple she just has not wanted to sleep"

"I think she just likes it when we're both here at a night" said Sam. "As it seems to be the ones I am working is when she doesn't want to sleep"

"Either that or I think our daughter is a complete and utter daddie's girls already" replied Brittany with a laugh and grabbed two plates out of the cupboard.

"Yes, that is what it is" said Sam with a laugh also, as he grabbed the chicken that Brittany had bought at the grocery store; and grabbed a knife cutting into it. "Both my girls totally adore me"

"We do" replied Brittany, with a smile and quickly kissed him on the cheek, before placing some coleslaw salad on the plate as well. "So anything else interesting happen today?"

"Nope, not really" replied Sam, as he placed the now cut up parts of the chicken on to their plates. "Pretty boring day actually. What about you?"

"Taught some dances, went over some old dances, did some theory stuff with my students" said Brittany. "Pretty much same as every other day"

"Hmm" replied Sam, as he took the two plates over to their kitchen table, and Brittany grabbed a couple of bottles of iced tea out of the fridge for them. "So did you think any more about what we were discussing last night?"

"Moving?" asked Brittany, as she sat at the table with Sam.

"Yeah" replied Sam, with a nod as he opened his bottle of iced tea.

"I think we should look, yeah" replied Brittany, with a nod. "I now totally get what Mikki and Rachel were saying about having to take both stroller and baby upstairs. I don't know why these apartment blocks didn't factor in elevators when building them"

"Well I don't think they ever really thought people who lived in apartments back then would consider having families, they thought more that they would be that of working people" replied Sam.

"Yes, well it's exhausting" said Brittany with a laugh. "Bad enough carrying up groceries sometimes"

"Not to mention moving in or out of them with big furniture" said Sam with a laugh also.

"That too" replied Brittany, with a nod. "But to answer your question about moving, yes I think we should maybe just have a look and see if we do like anything"

"Okay, well I may have already started doing that today also, with Alannah" said Sam, with a laugh, and grabbed his iPad off the kitchen table. "So I have saved the ones that I thought were nice, and figured you could have a look and see what you think, and then we can consider maybe looking at them over the weekend"

"Yeah" replied Brittany. "I will look after we've finished dinner"

"Okay" said Sam, and the two of the continued to talk before later on looking at some of the houses that Sam had potentially marked as being that of their future home.

#B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S#

Friday afternoon, Sam was waiting at the coffee shop with Alannah, who was asleep in her stroller, wanting for Brittany to finish work; and was looking at his iPad which he had with him, making a route out of the way they would head the next day to go look at houses in Pelham.

"Here's your coffee, Sam" said Kurt, coming over to him with the mug.

"Oh thanks, man" replied Sam, as Kurt handed him the mug.

"Are you and Britts thinking about moving?" asked Kurt, as he spotted the open webpage on Sam's tablet.

"Ummm" replied Sam. "Just getting decorating ideas"

"For the apartment" said Kurt.

"Yep" replied Sam, with a nod.

"Samuel, you are a terrible liar" said Kurt, with a laugh.

"Okay yes, I am" replied Sam, with a nod. "But you can't tell any of the others yet that we are thinking of moving, as it's not a sure thing yet. Britts and I are just looking at the moment"

"I am offended, you would think I would blab" said Kurt. "I am the fort knox of secret keepers"

"Oh really" said Sam with a laugh. "Just like you didn't blab to Rach about Puck sleeping with bar chick all those years ago"

"Okay, well after that I became the fort knox of secrets" said Kurt.

"Well then, keep this one please" said Sam. "Just for the time being"

"I can do that" said Kurt with a nod, as Brittany entered the coffee shop and headed over to the two of them.

"Hi sweetie" she said, looking to Sam. "Hey Kurt"

"I'm going to miss you" said Kurt, throwing his arms around the blonde woman.

"Miss me" said Brittany with a laugh. "I'm not going anywhere"

"When you move" said Kurt, pulling out of the hug and looking at her.

"Kurt" said Sam, looking at him.

"Well I figured she knew about it and can say in front of her" said Kurt, looking to him in return.

"Sam told you, that we're looking at houses" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"Actually, I saw what he was looking at" replied Kurt. "And Sam's a terrible liar, fed me one about redecorating"

Brittany laughed. "Yes, that's a terrible lie, considering there isn't much we can do in the apartment"

"But don't worry, I won't tell the others" said Kurt.

"Thanks" replied Brittany. "Could I grab my usual please"

"Sure, coming right up" replied Kurt, with a smile, and headed over to the counter.

"So hi you" said Brittany as she sat on the sofa next to Sam, and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi" replied Sam, with a smile. "Kurt's just too good at sussing stuff out, sorry"

"Yeah" replied Brittany, with a laugh. "But he's also a good secret keeper as well"

"Here's hoping" said Sam. "So I've contacted the agents that had the properties we were interested in looking at, and have organised times to go and see them tomorrow"

"Okay, so what's the earliest one?" asked Brittany.

"Ten o'clock" replied Sam. "I figured you'd want a sleep in"

"Hmm, well maybe that" said Brittany, with a smile. "And if Alannah is asleep a little longer tomorrow morning, I'm sure there is something we can find the time to do that will be fun for the both of us"

"I'm sure too" replied Sam, with a laugh and quickly kissed his wife.

"One coffee for one of my fave people" said Kurt, coming over to Brittany with her order.

"Thank you Kurt" replied Brittany, taking the mug from him.

"So no Blaine at work today?" asked Kurt. "He didn't come in here later on in the morning, did he get to work at all?"

"Nope" replied Brittany, shaking her head. "Definitely playing hooky"

"Yeah, wouldn't be the first time either of them done that" said Kurt, with a laugh. "Dave had to come running down here one day to get morning coffees, just after they were engaged, because Mikki was apparently sick. Turns out Blaine had a free day and they just wanted to spend it together"

"Uh huh" replied Brittany, with a nod.

"Okay, I got customers over there" said Kurt, looking to the counter. "Yell out if you want anything else"

"Sure thanks Kurt" said Sam, and looked to Brittany. "He could be genuinely sick you know"

"Who?" asked Brittany, looking at her husband, as she sipped at her coffee.

"Blaine" he replied.

"I don't believe that for a second" said Brittany with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Sam, with a laugh also.

"So which house are we looking at first tomorrow?" asked Brittany.

"This one" replied Sam, grabbing his tablet and showing his wife; and the two of them continued to talk until they finished their coffees and then headed home to their apartment.

#B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S#

After looking at the last of the houses that had organised to look at in Pelham and liking in particular that of the third one they had seen and were considering putting an offer in once they had looked at their finances, Brittany and Sam drove over to the Anderson's residents, around mid afternoon.

"Well their car is here" said Sam, as he pulled into the driveway behind Blaine and Mikki's SUV, and switched off the engine.

"Yep" said Brittany as she got out of the passenger side and then got Alannah out of her car seat.

"We're not going to say anything yet are we about why we were actually out this way, are we?" asked Sam.

"No, not yet" said Brittany, as she and Sam walked up to the front door of the Anderson residents. "Let's just wait a bit before we do say something"

"So you're pretty sure we're going to catch them out" said Sam, as he rang the doorbell. "And that Blaine was playing hooky yesterday from work"

"Uh huh" replied Brittany, with a nod. "It wouldn't be the first time he has done it"

Sam laughed as the front door opened, and Mikki was on the other side.

"Hey you two" she said with a smile when she saw that it was the two of them.

"Hey Mik" said Brittany, with a smile.

"Hi" replied Mikki, with a smile of her own and pushed the door open a bit more. "Come on in"

"Thanks" replied Sam, as the two of them walked into the Anderson house.

"So, umm you have flour in your hair" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh of her own. "I've been making muffins with Mads, which I should probably go and make sure she isn't creating even more mess for me with"

"And Blaine and the other two are doing what?" asked Brittany, as the three of them headed towards the kitchen.

"Nate's asleep, I put him down for a nap like an hour ago" said Mikki, as they entered the kitchen. "And both Blaine and Mas are sick"

"So he wasn't playing hooky yesterday" said Brittany.

"No, he was annoying me yesterday, here at home sick" replied Mikki, as she looked at Madison, who had clearly being in the empty bowl of chocolate muffin mix that they had just made, since it was all over her face.

"Britts thought he and you were having a hooky day" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Wasn't that at all" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she grabbed a baby wipe from a packet on the kitchen counter and wiped at Madison's face. "Look at you my little chocolate fiend"

"So he is actually sick then" said Brittany.

Mikki looked at her friend and nodded, as she threw the wipe in the trash can. "Yes, Mason got a cold at daycare and thought to so thoughtfully pass it to Blaine"

"And now they're both sick" said Sam.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki. "Which means fun times for me"

Sam laughed. "Knowing how sick Blaine is, I doubt it's any fun"

"Hmm" replied Mikki and grabbed one of the muffins that was on the counter, that had been cooling.

"Mads, sweetie" said Mikki, peeling the paper off it. "Come and sit at the table and have one of these"

"Okay" replied Madison, stepping off the little stool that she had been standing on at the kitchen counter and went to sit at the table.

Mikki handed the muffin to her daughter, and then looked at her two friends.

"I'm just going to go and check on Nate, and the two patients" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I'll be back in a minute"

"Yeah sure of course" replied Sam, with a nod and Mikki headed upstairs, and he went over to where Madison was sitting at the kitchen table, eating one of the cooled muffins. "Hey Mads, you think I can have one of them?"

"Sam" said Brittany, looking at her husband.

"What" replied Sam, looking to her also. "Lunch was a really long time ago"

"It was an hour ago, and you still just can't go eating Mikki's food" said Brittany.

"Oh please, I've done it for years" said Sam, with a laugh and looked to Madison. "What you say Madison, you let me try what you being helping your mom make?"

"Okay" said Madison, looking at Sam with a nod.

"Thanks" replied Sam, with a smile. "Knowing your mom's cooking, they're bound to be good"

"Them yum" said Madison, with a smile of her own, as Sam grabbed one of the muffins off the kitchen bench, and sat down at the kitchen table also.

"You think we should offer Aunty Britts some?" asked Sam as her ate some of the muffin and looked at Madison.

Madison looked at him and nodded and Sam broke off part of the muffin and held it out to his wife. "They're good muffins"

"What kind?" asked Brittany, as she sat down at the table also, still holding Alannah.

"Sweet Potato" replied Sam.

"Hmm, I do like those ones" said Brittany.

"Go on, you know you want to" said Sam, still holding it out to his wife.

"Fine, okay" replied Brittany, taking the piece from him. "Although I still say you should have asked Mikki first"

"Asked Mikki first what?" she said, as she walked back into the kitchen, along with Mason and grabbed a muffin for him. "Here you go sweetie, sit down with your sister to eat it please"

"Madison said it was okay" said Sam, with a mouth full of muffin.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Eating my food again, Evans"

"I miss your cooking" said Sam, with a pout. "You'll have to teach Britts how to make all those awesome muffins you use to have back when I was across the hall from you"

"Well one day, when Blaine is feeling better" said Mikki as she went over to the fridge and got two juice boxs out of it and went back over to the table, handing one each to Mason and Madison. "You can come over and play games with Blaine, and Britts and I can cook"

"Sounds like a good idea" said Brittany. "Especially if you teach me those pizza muffins, those ones I really love"

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a laugh as Blaine came into the kitchen.

"Well looky who it is" said Sam, with a laugh. "You sick bro?"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod and went and wrapped his arms around Mikki. "Stupid parents taking their children to daycare when they sick, make other kids sick who in turn make their parents sick"

"Hmm, which means fun times for one parent, if only one parent gets sick and not the other" said Mikki.

"You love me though" said Blaine, kissing her on the cheek. "And I'm feeling better than I did yesterday, felt like my head would explode, although it does still hurt today a little"

"Well good thing you didn't come into work then" said Brittany, with a laugh. "Because that would not have been a pretty sight, exploding head"

Mikki looked at her friend and nodded. "Considering how much he was complaining about it, you lucked out believe me"

"Okay sweetie, seriously don't need to be kissing me and spreading this cold to me" said Mikki, as Blaine kissed her on the cheek again and she looked at him. "One of us sick is bad enough"

"But you like kissing me" said Blaine, with a pout. "You liked it when I kissed you at that bar that time when we caught out Sam working there. And those girls thought I was one of the dancers"

Mikki looked at Blaine and shook her head.

"You kissed each other back then" said Sam. "But you weren't dating each other at that point"

Mikki looked at him, and gave a little smile and then looked back to Blaine.

"You don't remember?" asked Blaine, looking at his wife.

"Yes sweetie, I do" said Mikki, with a nod. "But it's not something we talk about in front of other people, okay"

"Because I was still seeing Tina" said Blaine, with a nod.

"Uh huh, you were" replied Mikki.

"Blaine, did you cheat on Tina?" asked Brittany.

"No, no" said Blaine shaking his head. "How could I have cheated, when it was my Mikki that I was kissing"

"Well considering you were dating Tina at the time" said Sam. "Dude, that's cheating"

"Can I just clarify here" said Mikki. "Because clearly Blaine isn't making any sense, right now"

"Okay" said Sam, looking to her.

"We did kiss, yes" said Mikki, with a nod. "But it was under duress from Blaine, who was getting questioned as to if he was one of the dancers there"

"No, no duress" said Blaine, shaking his head. "You kissed me back"

"Because if I had pushed you away, those girls would have still thought you worked there" replied Mikki.

"Hmm, but she liked kissing me" said Blaine with a laugh, and looked at Brittany and Sam. "I know I liked kissing her then, because I was totally in like with her. Never liked any other guys she were with, not even Brian"

"I was never with Brian, sweetie" replied Mikki, looking at her husband. "He and I are just the best of friends"

"He likes you" said Blaine, with a pout.

"He's also married, happily" replied Mikki. "To another of my oldest friends, and all of us, we're super friends nothing more"

"Still don't like him" said Blaine.

"Okay, clearly Blaine is very doped up on cold meds there" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"Yeah, that and Tylenol" said Mikki, with a laugh looking to her friend. "And if you could kind of not mention what you just heard to Puck and Rach, that'd be great"

"Scared Puck, will freak out about Blaine kissing you before you were dating" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Pretty much, yeah" said Mikki, with a nod. "Considering he flipped out when he did find out after the whole Canada hookup"

"Puck loves me, I'm his bro" said Blaine.

"Yes you are, sweetie" said Mikki, looking at him with a laugh. "And you clearly are in need of more sleep, so go back upstairs to bed, huh"

"Hmm" replied Blaine. "Will my Michi come up and cuddle with me"

"Yeah later, okay" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Good, me like Michi cuddles" said Blaine, with a smile.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Now go, upstairs"

Blaine looked at her and pouted as she took his arms away from around her waist.

"Mean" he said.

"Blaine, seriously go and sleep please" said Mikki, and grabbed one of the muffins that she had also given Madison and Mason. "And eat one of these as well it will make you feel better"

"Fine" replied Blaine, with a huff, and grabbed the muffin from her and went to head out of the kitchen back upstairs to bed, but looked at Brittany and Sam first. "Bye guys, see you"

"Yeah see you Blaine" replied Brittany. "Feel better"

"Uh huh" said Sam with a laugh. "And no funny business with the wife later, we don't need a sick mouse as well"

Mikki glared at him as Blaine laughed.

"She won't let me anyway" said Blaine.

"Blaine, seriously" said Mikki, looking at her husband.

"I'm going, I'm going" he replied, and then walked out of the kitchen.

"I swear I think sometimes I have four kids" said Mikki with a laugh looking to Brittany and Sam. "I don't know what's worse though hyperactive coffee fuelled Blaine or sick whiny clingy Blaine"

"You love both though" said Brittany, with a laugh, as Mikki nodded her head.

"Yes, I do" she replied, with a laugh also. "So I didn't ask why you guys were out this way? Not that I don't love a visit from you"

"Umm, we just decided to take a drive today that's all" said Sam.

"Yeah, you guys don't always come to the city on the weekends now, and it gets kind of lonely" said Brittany.

"I was planning to actually go this weekend, as I do need to get some things there that I couldn't get during the week from Barney's but that plan kind of fell through" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she went over to the kitchen sink with the bowl that they had had the muffin mix in it, in order to wash it.

"Well we drove past Rach and Puck's house, but their car wasn't there. So looks like they have gone out somewhere" said Sam.

"Umm yeah Rach said something to me the other day, they were doing something. I just can't remember what that was" replied Mikki.

"We all need to have a catch up on the weekend one day" said Sam. "There are some nice parks here around here so we could have a picnic somewhere"

"Sounds like a plan" replied Mikki, with a nod as she washed the mixing bowl.

"Well it looks like you have your hands full, so we should probably get going" said Brittany.

"Sure okay" replied Mikki. "Thanks for stopping by, and I'm sorry you can't maybe stick around a bit longer, it's just that there is a lot going on here at the moment"

"Yeah, completely understand" said Brittany, with a nod. "Tell Blaine to feel better and I will hopefully see him on Monday, and your little kiss secret is safe with both of us"

"I will and thanks" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I'll walk you guys out"

"Thanks" said Sam, and he and Brittany headed to the front door with Mikki. "Tell Blaine, I'll call him probably tomorrow"

"Yeah okay" replied Mikki, as she opened the front door. "Later guys"

"Bye" replied Brittany, with a smile.

"See you" said Sam, and he and Brittany left the Anderson's house and headed back over to their car.

"Home now?" asked Brittany. "I think this little one is really tired"

"Sure" replied Sam, as he opened the car and Brittany went to put Alannah in her car seat.

"You don't think Mikki caught on as to why we are really in the area?" asked Sam, as he got into the driver's seat and started up the car.

"No, I think she is completely focused on that of other things, that she didn't have a clue" said Brittany, with a laugh, as she closed up the back door and then opened the passenger side and got into the car.

"Yeah" replied Sam, as he reserved out of the driveway. "So we should probably go home and see what our finances are like and then work out which place that we looked at that we liked the best"

"I think I know the one I liked the best" replied Brittany, with a smile as Sam started heading back to New York.

"It was the one that was sort of in the middle to both Rach and Puck, and Blainers and Mik wasn't it?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I just loved everything about it" said Brittany, with a nod. "And the fact that it's so close to both the others, is just a bonus"

"I agree" replied Sam. "So we will work out our finances when we get home and see what repayments and all that would be on then"

"Sounds like a plan" said Brittany, and the two of them continued the drive back to New York.

#B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S#

Monday evening, after they had had dinner and put Alannah to bed; Sam and Brittany were sitting on the sofa in their apartment; talking about the house that they were interested in purchasing.

"So they wouldn't budge even the slightest on the price of the house" said Brittany.

Sam shook his head. "No, and the repayments for the mortgage would definitely be more then what we can afford together a month"

"I really like that house though" said Brittany, with a sad smile.

"Me too" replied Sam, with a nod of his head. "But realistic we just can't afford it"

Brittany went to speak, but the sound of Alannah crying through the baby monitor stopped her from speaking.

"I'll go" said Sam, and went to stand.

"No, it's okay" replied Brittany, quickly kissing him on the cheek. "You're with her all day, I'll go"

"Okay" replied Sam, with a nod as Brittany stood from the sofa. "Thanks sweetie"

Brittany nodded and grabbed her cell phone that was on the coffee table as well as the baby monitor and headed into Alannah's bedroom.

"Hey little miss" said Brittany as she placed the phone and monitor on the change table, and went over to her daughter picking her out of the crib. "What's up?"

Alannah looked at her mom for a moment and then continued to cry.

"We have a smelly diaper, huh" said Brittany, with a laugh; and carried her daughter over to the change table and placed her down on it.

She held Alannah with one had as she grabbed the wet wipes and a fresh diaper, and placed them next to her; and then quickly picked up her cell phone, and went through the address book.

"You really liked that house as well, didn't you Ally Cat" said Brittany, as the phone call connected.

"Hey Britts" came Cynthia's voice through the speaker.

"Hey Cynds" replied Brittany, as she started undoing the buttons on Alannah's onesie suit.

"Sam working tonight, and you bored?" asked Cynthia.

"No" replied Brittany, with a laugh. "He's actually in the living room and I'm changing Alannah's diaper"

"Okay, I love my niece Britts" said Cynthia with a laugh. "But I really don't need a phone call to tell me that"

"I'm not calling to tell you I'm changing her diaper" replied Brittany with a laugh. "I was actually calling to ask a favor of sorts"

"Okay" replied Cynthia. "So when do you and Sam want a night alone?"

"No not babysitting" said Brittany, as she took of the dirty diaper from Alannah and started to wipe her daughter with a baby wipe. "But I will take you up on that offer another time"

"Sure, anytime" said Cynthia. "So what the call for then, not that I don't love my twinny calling me"

"Umm, well Sam and I we've been looking at houses" said Brittany.

"Really, that's awesome" said Cynthia. "Have you found any you like?"

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome" said Brittany. "And we have found this really great one, and it's so close to both Mikki and Blaine, and also Rach and Puck"

"Sounds like it's the perfect house then" said Cynthia.

"It is" replied Brittany, as she put a clean diaper on Alannah and fastened it up. "Just affording it, well that's another thing altogether"

"Britts, it's not like you can't afford it" said Cynthia.

"I know" replied Brittany. "And I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't mind if I was to use some of the money that is in the trust account for buying it"

"That's what the money is there for" said Cynthia. "It's why granddad set it up before he passed away"

"I know that" said Brittany as she did the buttons on Alannah's onesie back up. "It's just I've kind of never told Sam about the money"

"Wait, Sam doesn't know at all about the fact that you have close to a two million dollar trust fund" said Cynthia.

"Well not two million, half of that is yours" said Brittany, as she picked up Alannah and her cell phone.

"Yeah, okay so million nearly" replied Cynthia. "But seriously how can the guy you are married to not know this?"

"I just never got around to telling him" said Brittany, as she walked over to the crib and placed Alannah back into it.

"Britts" replied Cynthia. "Oh my god, I know all couples keep some secrets. But something as huge as having that much money you just can't"

"I know, and I probably should have said something after we actually got married" said Brittany. "But dad was so annoyed when he found out that Sam and I eloped and didn't sign a pre nup, that I thought it be best to not say anything, at least for the time being until it all cooled down"

"Okay yes dad was annoyed" said Cynthia. "We all were, because we didn't get to be part of your special day. But you know dad, has no problem with Sam; and he wouldn't be opposed to you using your share of the money for a house for your family"

"I know" replied Brittany. "I just don't know how to broach the subject with Sam. I mean how do you tell the person you're married to, that you're kind of loaded"

Cynthia laughed. "The truth, that it was granddad's money and we have it for whatever we may be wanting to spend it on"

"Yeah" replied Brittany, as she noticed that Alannah had settled back into sleep. "So you're okay with me using the my share of the money then?"

"Of course" replied Cynthia. "Just as long as there is a room there for me"

"There will be of course" replied Brittany.

"Well then, do it" said Cynthia. "Buy that house, if that is what you and Sam want"

"We do want it" replied Brittany.

"Okay, well send me through pics of it. I want to see it" said Cynthia.

"Yeah sure" replied Brittany. "I'm going to go and tell Sam now that we can afford it"

"Good luck" said Cynthia.

"Thanks Cynds" said Brittany. "Love you"

"Love you too Britts" replied Cynthia. "We'll talk soon"

"Yeah" replied Brittany. "Bye"

"Bye" said Cynthia, and Brittany ended the phone call.

She took one last look at Alannah to make sure that she was okay, and then picked up the baby monitor and headed back into the living room, where Sam was still sitting on the sofa; typing away on the laptop computer they shared.

"We could make it work" said Sam. "If we were to have just one fifty a week for food, utilities and other things"

"Or we could just buy the house and not pay a mortgage at all" said Brittany, as she sat back down on the sofa next to her husband.

"Britts" said Sam, with a laugh. "I think that's kind of impossible, we don't have the money to do that"

"I have the money" said Brittany.

Sam looked at his wife. "You have that much money hidden away somewhere?"

"Yes" replied Brittany with a nod.

"Britts" said Sam. "What are you talking about?"

Brittany let out a sigh, and looked at her husband. "Okay, so you know my grandfather, my mom's dad passed away when Cynds and I were like sixteen"

"Yes" said Sam, with a nod. "I do remember you telling me that"

"Okay" replied Brittany. "Well what I didn't tell you, was that my granddad; he was a pretty smart businessman and he invested in a lot of stocks over the years. Stocks that as it turned out ended up being really huge, and when he knew he was sick and wasn't going to be living much longer; he sold all of them up and invested the money into a trust account for me and Cynthia"

"So you have enough money for what half the cost of this place?" asked Sam.

"More than that" replied Brittany.

"Exactly how much money then?" asked Sam.

"I haven't checked it in a while, as it's in a trust account, but it does earn annual returns and all that, but last time I looked it was probably close to a million"

"Britts" said Sam, looking at his wife in disbelief. "That is more then what we need to buy the house out in Pelham"

"I know" replied Brittany, with a nod. "And I was thinking tomorrow I can call my dad, since he works at the firm that over sees the trust account, and see if we can get the money from it to buy the house"

"Yeah, wow" said Sam. "My wife is freaking rich!"

"Yeah I kind of am" replied Brittany, with a laugh. "And I'm sorry I never told you this before"

"Can I ask why you didn't?" asked Sam. "Not that I am upset that you kept it from me. Just why never mention it?"

"I guess because, I didn't want it to change what you thought of me" replied Brittany.

"Britts" said Sam, kissing her. "Nothing would ever change what I think of you, and I certainly wouldn't have even thought twice about the money even if I had knew. My feelings for you would have been exactly the same, rich or poor"

Brittany nodded. "I know you would never look at me differently, or any of our friends for that matter. But I know some people struggled growing up, and my life was relatively easy compared to that of others. My family always had money, and it's not something I like to brag about"

"And I love that about you, the fact that you're so kind and generous and treat everyone the same" replied Sam.

"Yeah" replied Brittany, with a smile. "Cynds or I just never really contemplated using the money unless we really needed to; we used it for our college tuitions, and well I guess knowing that we couldn't afford the house; it made me think now would be a time that it should be used"

"Hmm" said Sam, with a smile also. "I really love you, you know that"

"I love you too" replied Brittany, and quickly kissed him. "So I will give my dad a call tomorrow and see about getting the money out of the trust account"

"Yeah okay" said Sam with a nod. "Do you think he'd be able to haggle the price down as well maybe a bit on the house as well?"

Brittany laughed. "I'm sure he could actually"

"Awesome" said Sam, kissing. "Just another reason why I love you so much; your family is freakin' awesome"

Brittany laughed and kissed him back. "Okay now let me have the laptop. Cynds wants to see pictures of the house"

"She wants to pick which room she is going to crash in when she sleeps over" said Sam, as he passed the laptop over to his wife.

Yep" replied Brittany, with a laugh, and sent off the link to the page where the realtor had the photos; before the two of them headed to bed for the evening.

#B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S##B&S#

Two weeks later, once they had organised the payment of the house after securing the money from Brittany's trust account and also managing to get a few thousand off the price of the house, with thanks to Brittany's dad who managed to bring down the price of the property; the property in Pelham was then therefore now the future residence of the Evans family.

After obtaining the date, they would be able to move in; Brittany and Sam asked the others to meet them at the coffee shop on a Saturday morning, with the plans of telling them the good news.

The others were already in the coffee shop when Brittany and Sam, entered and they headed over to their friends, taking a seat along with them.

"Sorry, we're a bit late" said Brittany. "We had a code three just as we were about to go"

"Hmm, got to love them" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"No, I don't think I will ever like them" replied Brittany, with a laugh also.

"So these are for you" said Sam, handing an envelope to Blaine and also one to Rachel, both who were kid free.

"Annual friend payment?" asked Puck, with a laugh; as Rachel opened the one she'd be handed.

"Yeah, and I'm still waiting on yours" said Sam, with a smile to him.

"Good one Evans" said Puck, with a laugh, as Rachel; and Blaine who had also taken the one for him and Mikki out, read over it.

"Umm, this is a house warming invitation" said Blaine.

"It is" replied Brittany, with a nod.

"You're moving" said Mikki.

"Uh huh" replied Sam. "I'm kind of shocked none of you twigged before now"

"Well you didn't exactly make it known that you were looking" said Rachel.

"Oh they did" replied Kurt, as he came over with a coffee for Sam and Brittany each.

"You knew" said Puck. "How?"

"It's Kurt" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Have you not yet figured out that there is nothing that he doesn't know or what is going on?"

"True" said Puck, with a nod.

"Yeah, so this address is really close to me and Mik" said Blaine.

"Not even a mile" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Okay, like seriously that close" said Mikki.

"Yep, so expect awesome weekend hangouts now with all six of us" said Sam, with a smile.

"How close are you to me and Puck?" asked Rachel. "Are you up the top end of the bottom end of the street?"

"Closer to your end, so not even half a mile to you guys" said Brittany.

"Okay that's awesome bro" said Blaine. "We are definitely have weekend gatherings now all of us"

"Excuse me" said Kurt, from where he was over at the counter, serving some other customers but looking in the direction of the others. "I expect to see you all at least here sometimes"

"We'd never leave you Kurt" said Brittany. "You know that"

"Yeah, you just have to convince Dave to buy you a house out near us" said Rachel.

"And then you can open a coffee shop close by and we'll be there all the time" said Mikki.

"Oh heavens, no" said Kurt. "It would be worse than that, you'd be knocking on my front door of a morning, looking for coffee"

"Ohh I like that idea" said Blaine, with a laugh. "Please tell us you will move out there Kurt"

"No" replied Kurt, shaking his head. "I like my coffee shop here too much to ever leave it"

"Well you're just no fun" said Rachel.

Kurt looked at them and laughed and went back to customers he was serving.

"So when do you move?" asked Puck.

"Week before we have the house warming party" said Brittany. "And Kurt, I also have an invitation here for you and Dave"

"Thanks Britts" he replied, with a laugh; and the six friends continued to discuss how now their lives although they had somewhat changed over the years, they had also come closer together as well; and they all knew that no matter what happened they would always be a part on one another's lives.

* * *

 _End Note:  
Well that is it for this 3 part one shot - can there be such a thing!? LOL! I will quickly note that the visuals I have in my head for that of Brittany's parents, is completely different to that of Glee; as I never liked the idea of whom they cast for it in the show, and always wished they had gone with Lisa Kudrow (pity she didn't want to do it) for her mom, and as for Brittany's dad; I will let my visual on him be known when the short story of "Meet The Parents" for this verse is published. But we do know at least to some point what Brittany's dad does for a career, and that is works in either investments or accounting, although I won't divulge anything here.  
So keep an eye out for more me in this verse, as there are still some more 'one shots' to come - all which I can guarantee with be a fun read!_  
 _For those thinking that maybe that little bit with Mikki and Blaine in it, was not needed - it actually was, because it will play a part in the 'Perspectives' series, which I am in the midst of almost finishing up, and you will see how that little part about the 'kiss' works into that._

 _Also I know maybe some will probably say that Brittany should have told Sam about the money; but in Britt's mind she never wanted her life to be about the fact that she has money that she could use if needed, it was just upon thinking about moving and how there was no other way, she realized that now was a good time to use it and also to let Sam know about it as well._

 _Anyway, as always thanks so much for reading; and do keep an eye out for more stuff by me (this is easily done via author alert), as there is still some great stuff to come!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
